


Delusions

by foxxzz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Denial of Feelings, Guilt, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxzz/pseuds/foxxzz
Summary: Max caught David staring at him in a pretty weird way... or at least he thought so. No, it had to be true, David was a bad person there - not Max.





	1. certainty

**Author's Note:**

> hiya im back with some stupid fanfic  
> second chapter will be spicy, be patient  
> english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes  
> i also wanna thank my friends zach and axey for helping me with this ff, muah muah

It was the middle of the summer when Max started noticing something. He wasn't sure why he did notice that only now, he is usually pretty observant. Or maybe he just didn't want to acknowledge that. The looks from David. After the first time he started paying more attention to David. After some days he was sure about them. David wasn't looking at other campers like that. He didn't have delusions, right?

 

He was standing next to David while he was explaining some stupid camp stuff. Max wasn't listening, of course, but he kept on glancing at David, waiting for that stare. When he finished he looked at Max and gave him a big smile.

 

"What are you staring at, freak?" 

 

David gave him a confused look, not sure what made Max upset. Besides he thought Max was staring at him while he was talking? Didn't he want attention? Oh, maybe he read that wrong!

 

" Is there anything you want, Max?" - David tried again while smiling encouragingly.

 

"I want you to fuck off." He walked away before David could say anything about his language. This fucking idiot, he was trying to act pure but Max knew what he really thought about. He knew what all those stares mean. He went to Neil and Nikki.

 

" God, I hate swimming camp! This lake is so disgusting, we will probably grow another limbs after swimming there." Said Neil grumpily.

 

"I think it's pretty fun~! 

 

Max stared at the lake. So swimming camp, huh? David probably planned that so he could look at children in their swimming suits. Max smiled to himself, he would make a show just for David. He usually didn’t participate in this camp but today was an exception. He would gladly show his skin. David was so disgusting.

 

_ Or maybe you are the disgusting one, Max? Why are you so obsessed? _

 

He grimaced at his thoughts. What the hell? Max wasn’t disgusting. He was just… proving a point. To himself. 

 

After a while they all gathered next to the lake, all kids and counselors in their swimming suits. It was pretty hot outside. Max saw how beaming David’s skin was.  How his freckles were glowing in the sun. His shoulders and neck were sweaty but also looking very…  felicitously. Okay, what? Why was he thinking about David like that? He almost gagged while looking at him again. Okay, false alarm, he still wanted to vomit at the sight of David. 

 

After some stupid speech about safety by Gwen they were free. Well, sorta free. The campers had to stay in the designed area of the water as to make sure the counselors could keep an eye on them. It was pretty reasonable, who wanted to swim even deeper into that mysterious lake? Not Max!

 

Instead he was standing close to the forest. David and Gwen were sitting in some chairs on the beach and looking out at campers. At least David was, Gwen was too busy reading some shitty magazine. But he probably didn’t care, more young bodies to look at for him, right?!

 

That’s when Max came to action. He stepped close to the water, took some of it into his hands and rubbed it onto his stomach. He licked his lips, thinking about David. This fucker was probably enjoying that. He kept on rubbing his stomach and glanced at David who was staring at him with wide eyes. Max quickly winked at him before going into the water.

 

It was actually the first time David had ever thought about doing  _ things  _ to Max.

 

First and the last time.

 

And, oh God, he was feeling awful with himself. What was he even thinking? But Max’s gaze was just… full of lust as he looked at him. No! That’s not an excuse. He has been working with kids for so long and he had never ever had thoughts like that. For a second he wanted to caress Max’s soft tummy and maybe kiss his neck. But he quickly stopped?! No, it’s still not good. He wasn’t forgiven even if it lasted a moment. He shouldn’t be thinking that. It’s awful, he felt awful. 

 

David stared at other kids without his usual smile. He was analyzing. Were kids really… hot-looking for him? He looked at Preston, Nikki, Nurf, even Max and no, no dirty thoughts. Gwen let a grunt next to him and David jumped in his seat. He was scared that she knew. Of course, it was impossible but still it made him very anxious. Gwen would hate him! God, he would probably lose this job! But he loved Camp Campbell, it was everything for him! Noone has to know. A-anyway it was just a one time thing, yeah? He looked at Max, again, who was giving him that  _ gaze _ again but David felt nothing except for nausea. He wasn’t a pedophile. Some people try alcohol once but they aren’t alcoholics. He hoped that made sense. 

 

Max was smiling to himself. He saw that stare. But it was more intense this time. And David even blushed! Well, it could have been the sun but whatever. 

 

It was evening now, everyone went to their tents. David nervously checked every camper’s tent to see if everyone was in their place. After a quick inspection he went back to his cabin, changed into pyjamas and laid on his bed. He thought about today while staring at the ceiling. He tried to think about anything else besides today's encounter with Max, but he couldn't. He closed his heavy eyelids and tried to fell asleep.

 

Unfortunately, he woke up after two hours in cold sweat after an awful nightmare. He was touching Max and Max was making those… sounds. Those moans. He was begging for more but after some time David’s fingernails turned to long, sharp claws. He couldn't control his hands when they started to rip Max’s skin, he couldn’t do anything when the boy started yelling and crying. He woke up when Max was torn to shreds and all bloody. David woke up with feeling like he hurt Max in real life. Like he still had blood on his hands. He stood up and walked outside. 

 

At the same time David woke up from his nightmare Max was thrashing around in his bed. He couldn’t sleep and it was pissing him off. And the only thing that was on his mind was this moron David. Stupid redhead and his dirty mind. Instead of counting sheep Max was counting those nasty stares that David sent him. But it was getting really tiring. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? David paying him so much attention… Looking after him, even with this gaze. Fuck!

 

_ You are acting like you have a crush on him. _

 

What? Him having a crush on this idiot? Impossible. Maybe David have a pretty smile and is gentle and caring and…. Huh?! Max, stop it, stop acting like a little high school girl having a crush on their older schoolmate. It wasn’t like that. It was David who was disgusting here, not Max. A-And Max will prove that! Tomorrow’s night. He will show everyone that David was at fault there and not him! Right? He wasn’t exactly sure how did that make sense but his gut was telling him it was a right thing to do. So he will. With that thought he finally fell asleep.

 

10 minutes later David peeked to see if Max was alright, still feeling creeped out by his dream. Fortunately Max was soundly sleeping. David sighed in peace, went back to his cabin.


	2. focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, welcome to the hell town  
> chapter inspired by my friend's art @thatswhiskytoyou on tumblr, big wuv

David woke up with a heavy feeling in his stomach. This was the worst night he had in years. Unfortunately the first nightmare wasn’t the last one. Unfortunately he was still feeling disgusted with himself. It was weird for him to wake up without his usual smile and energy. This time he wasn’t looking forward to seeing the campers and Gwen. And Max. His body shook uncontrollably and it felt so cold. He stared pathetically at the wall. He doesn’t want to go out of bed… No, David, you have to, Gwen and kids need you. Or at least he hoped so. It wasn’t the first time he had some problematic thoughts, he will get over it and be his usual self. He wasn’t weak like that. He got up.

 

They all gathered in the Messhall and David tried his best to remain positive. In fact, he was doing better. Some talking to the mirror helped. The incident was a one time thing and won’t happen again!

 

“Alright campers! Today is a day free of activities! You can do all you want!” David said and glanced at Nurf whose smile widened. “I-If it’s safe and doesn’t include harming other people!” He added and boy’s smile disappeared. 

 

Every camper went their own way, except for Max. If David was being honest he kinda avoided looking at Max. He was scared he would have these thoughts again. It was safer that way. But now it was only him and Max in the Messhall and the boy was giving him a suspicious stare. David could feel himself sweating. Man up, Davey! It was just Max. 

 

“How can I help you, Max? It’s a free day, you can do all you want!”

 

“No day is a free day here…” the boy muttered.

 

“What was that?” David asked with his usual politeness.

 

“Mind your own business, fucker! Go and look at some children.”

 

David froze and didn’t say anything. W-What did he just heard?

 

“Yeah, I noticed, Davey.” Max was smirking, but he felt nervous. He didn’t know why. It felt like he stepped in some foreign territory. Even if he was sure in his theory he was accusing David of some awful things.  _ Get a grip, Max.  _

 

“Max, p-please, you don’t know what you are saying. You are a smart boy, you should know that accusing someone of… that is an awful thing.”  David’s voice was shaking.

 

“It’s nothing worse than what’s going in you head.” Max said, annoyed, and walked out to his tent. David was calling after him but he didn’t look back. David sounded so hurt. Well, good! He should feel like that. Max wasn’t hallucinating this whole thing. It wasn’t real just in his head. Whatever, tonight he will prove everything and David will pay. 

 

The day went by pretty slow. Max didn’t do much, he laid on the grass close to the lake and was looking at it thinking. He got his supplies ready for tonight. He hid them under his pillow, not like anyone will snoop around.

 

It was getting dark outside so Max decided to go back to his tent. He checked if everything was in its place. He laid in his bed, waiting for the night. He wanted to try napping but was too afraid of not waking up when the time was right. He will just wait and think. God, he was actually tired of thinking so much. He usually spent a lot of time doing that but last few days were awful. His mind was full of David. There you are, Max, another night in a row thinking about him. Just stop and focus on the plan. 

 

His mind actually went blank after a while and it was night before he knew it. He checked his clock to find out that it was 2am. Great. Perfect timing. David was probably deep asleep, dreaming about kids. The thought made Max kinda… aroused. This was weird, but it felt like a hot liquid was splashed all over his abdomen. Focus, Max, focus. It’s not time for this. Yet, the heat didn’t stop. It only grew stronger. He groaned and got up. He will just ignore it. The boy grabbed everything and went to David’s cabin. 

 

The door were open, just like he thought. He slipped inside quietly and found David sleeping on his bed. He didn't look peaceful though, it seemed like he was having a nightmare. Max was feeling worried but only for a second. Focus. 

 

Max gently put David into a sitting position and tied his hands behind his back, right to the bed frame. He should have take off David’s shirt but he was afraid of waking him up. He slid the counselor’s pants off and left them on the floor. He crawled on top of David’s belly and sat there. For a moment he admired David’s face, little scars on his jawline and freckled cheeks. It was really dark in the room but he still saw every single one of his eyelashes. He stared dreamily until David started squirming. The weight on his stomach probably started making it hard to breathe. He finally opened his eyes and a wave of anxiety washed over Max.  _ Don’t fuck it up now. _

 

“Hello, David.” Ouch, this sounded so lame. Max, get a grip.

 

David tried to move his hands only to find where were tied up. He panicked for a second.

 

“M-Max? What are you doing?”

 

“I’m fulfilling your fantasies, Davey.”  Said Max while smirking devilishly and put his hand on David’s stomach.

 

“Max! This is wrong, stop it right now and untie me!” He tried to sound as poise as possible. But in reality he was so scared and so out of breath. Not because of Max’s body but because of  _ Max.  _

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.” The boy sounded as sarcastic as usual. He slid his hand under David’s shirt and caressed the soft stomach. He knew it was full of freckles. And it was really delicate too… Even if he could feel muscles under his tender skin. His hand went up to man’s nipples and David eyes went even wider than before. This is so bad and inappropriate. He begged the boy to stop again but he was met with silence and a stare. Max continued to massage his stomach while giving David a focused gaze. His eyebrow twitched and he took his hand back. 

 

“S-See, we can end it here. We can call it a prank and never speak about this again! Please, Max, I will give you all you want, pleas-.”

 

“Shut the fuck up already.” Said the boy and touched David’s limp penis through the boxers. David’s body went tense. He wanted to protest but Max was first. “I’m only doing you a favor. Enjoy it.”

 

David did protest but it didn’t help. Max was so stubborn, he wouldn’t stop! David was feeling awful. It feels so bad. Of course, a pressure on his dick felt nice, it was natural, but the felt awful with  _ why _ there was this pressure. He looked on the wall and his gaze remained there, too scared to look down. 

 

Max was amazed. He had never felt something like that in his whole life. Of course, he touched himself before but it was so so different. When his dick finally started to get hard Max felt somehow proud of himself. He continued rubbing it with both of his hands. David groaned above him and he smiled. Oh, this was so good. G-Good for proving his point! Yeah! He got angry at himself and in a quick motion took off David’s boxers. His mouth went dry and he couldn’t stop staring. He had never seen someone else’s cock like that. Only on some stupid porn sites on David’s stolen phone. He stopped staring when David started struggling against the rope. But Max was good with ropes. The knot was a solid one and hard to untie, especially from the man’s position. Max felt secure in a weird way. He didn’t know how he would react to David touching him. Heat flooded again and his dick started to get hard too. He cursed at himself. There was no time for this!

 

He touched the penis again and David almost screamed but quickly bit his tongue. No one should see them like that. Even if it meant getting help, it wasn’t safe to be found like that. Max looked at David. David tried begging again.

 

“Max, stop it now, y-you shouldn’t… it’s…”

 

“God, you just won’t shut up, will you?” The boy grabbed the old shirt that David used as a bandana from the night table and quickly shut David up with it. He tied it around his mouth.  “That’s better. I’m doing it for your sick desires, Davey. You should be thankful.”

 

Max lowered his head and licked the head of David’s cock on impulse. He pulled out and stared at David’s face. He had tears in his shut eyes. He looked sexy like that. Max’s own penis was very hard in his boxers. He stopped cursing at himself and just let himself be aroused. Fuck that honestly. It was his only occasion to torture David like that, he will enjoy it as much as he can. He grabbed his small dick and let out a moan. This felt so much more intense than some stupid fumbling in his own bed. This felt… powerful.

 

He lowered his head again and started licking David’s shaft again, without hesitation this time. Go big or go home, yeah? Nikki always said that. He grimaced at the thought of his friends now. What would they think if they saw Max like that? They would think he’s disgusting. But no! It was David that’s disgusting! Right? His thoughts felt mixed, it felt like there was a fog in his mind. Screw everything and screw focusing. He forgot his plan but whatever! Max was enjoying it and David was doing not so okay and it was all that mattered. 

 

After some minutes he stopped playing with David’s cock. He stood up from the bed and man’s eyes went wide. Was this the end? Will Max finally stop? He was disgusted at his body and how it reacted. He knew it was natural, it’d be weird if it didn’t react at all, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling. He couldn’t stop crying. He was angry and sad and frustrated. He was mad at Max for doing this, but he also felt like he made Max do it. He went back to what Max said today’s at the Messhall. Max saw that David’s one stare at the beach. He was scared that Max felt like the needed to do that. He whimpered. This was his punishment for that. His body shook pathetically. He just wanted this to stop. 

 

Unfortunately, Max only got up to get lube, which he brought with the rope. He stole it from Gwen’s cabin. He didn’t wanna know what she needed that for, he couldn’t let his mind wander right now. He went back to the bed, showed David the bottle and smiled. David shook his head furiously. Bad for him! There was no turning back right now. 

 

“Are you a virgin, Davey? Did you ever fuck someone?” Max said and stopped his motions for a second. What the hell? He didn’t need that information. But he was curious. Then he felt bad. What if he  _ was _ a virgin. Max would take his virginity. David was probably a sap who wanted to save his virginity for a special occasion. Max snorted, back to his senses, he didn’t care about that shit. And losing his virginity to a kid was a pretty unique way to go! Max snorted, brining David attention. “Worry not David, I’ll make it special.”

 

He generously poured lube all over David’s cock and rubbed it all over it. This is how you do it, right? He wasn’t actually sure how guys have sex. He only checked some hetero porn. He strangled David’s hips again and lifted his own. He could feel man’s dick probing his asshole. Max flushed. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable and very small. He was about to have sex with a handsome, adult man, who was always caring for him. His mind still felt foggy. He looked at David’s face, he was sobbing hard and shaking his head no. Max didn’t felt bad. He didn’t felt happy either. 

 

Right now it was was just a run after his own pleasure, after what he wanted. Max didn’t want to realize that, that his plan has failed, that he was enjoying his more than David. Hell, that David wasn’t enjoying this at all. He just didn’t fucking care about anything. He’s lost his focus. 

 

He lowered himself on David’s length.

 

It hurt like hell.

 

Max hissed and got up from the head of the cock. He stared at David, embarrassingly, who was saying something against the bandana. In a quick motion Max ripped it from David’s mouth.

 

“M-Max… you can do it without preparation. I-It will hurt really bad. Here, untie me and I’ll help yo-”

 

“Untie you and let you escape? No, camp man. I’ll do it myself.”

 

Max took the lube bottle again and stared at it. He started thinking. Okay, David said to prepare himself. He quickly put two and two together and grimaced. God, he was mad at how smart he was sometimes. This shit was gross. But he had to do it himself, David can’t escape. 

 

He poured lube on his fingers and tried to relax. It’s nothing, Max. Adults do that shit all the time. He pressed his finger into his entrance.

 

David looked away, wanting to give the boy a little privacy. He stopped crying. He understood now that there’s no way to escape. He will just have to let his happened. It was his punishment. He will feel dirty and wrong for a long time after this and it was a part of this whole process. To make him feel awful. He was also scared for Max. He didn’t deserve this. But he just couldn’t understand his motives. He wouldn't do him a favor by having sex with him! He would by turning him to the police. By calling a psychiatrist on him to help him. David was brought back to the reality when he heard Max moan.

 

_ Oh, this feels good. _ Max was feeling more confident now, having three of his fingers in him. They were pretty small but it still felt nice. He couldn’t stop making those shameful noises but he stopped caring at some point. What point? Why did this whole thing start anyway? 

 

Lost in haze he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself on David’s cock again. On impulse he kissed David’s lips. David never responded to his kisses but he didn’t care. It all felt so good~

 

He started lowering himself on counselor’s dick. It stretched him so much, his insides felt on fire but he was lost so in his high. He grabbed David’s stomach and used it as a form of asecuration. He was halfway in but it felt like his limit. It was alright, he felt so full. He will be ashamed later, right now he had to focus. Focus on what?  _ Focus on yourself. _

 

He started bouncing on David’s cock. They both started grunting. David wouldn’t dany that this felt good. It did. It didn’t change that was disgusted with what was happening. Let it happen, Davey. Later you will cry about it, be mad about it but right now you just have to let it happen. There was no other choice.

 

Before they knew they both finished. Max’s orgasm was dry but so intense. He felt like he became one with the air around them yet like it was pushing itself onto him. It felt white. David came with a loud grunt. 

 

When Max finished he looked happily at David. Only to find him with new tears running down his cheeks and a sad look. Why? He came, right? Inside of Max for that matter. Why was he sad? 

 

“Why are y-”

 

“Untie me and go Max. Please.” He said in a sad tone. Max got annoyed. Fine.

 

He started to untie the ropes. He brushed his hands against David’s and the man started shaking. His whole body shook so hard. He was crying uncontrollably.

 

“David…”

 

“Leave me, Max. Go to your tent and go to sleep. Leave.”

 

Max left confused, just when David’s panic attack started. 

 

Both of them didn’t sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it!  
> im not a writer but you can check out my twitter @polarrrsh or ig @spitkit


End file.
